Especial- Día de San Valentin- CDM
by The Cat R18
Summary: EL DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN, el dia mas lindo para los amantes- ¿que sucedera con estas lindas parejas?-AVISO: Lemon :3
1. Chapter 1

Les traigo una parodic del día mas Lindo para los enamorados! w y para las chicas que fantasean con los chicos CDM. Así es El DIA DE SAN VALENTIN.

-**Muchos piensan que san Valentín se celebra desde hace poco y que surgió por el interés de los grandes centros comerciales, pero su origen se remonta a la época del Imperio Romano.**

**San Valentín era un sacerdote que, hacia el siglo III, ejercía en Roma. Gobernaba el emperador Claudio II, quien decidió prohibir la celebración de matrimonios para los jóvenes, porque en su opinión los solteros sin familia eran mejores soldados, ya que tenían menos ataduras.**

**El sacerdote consideró que el decreto era injusto y desafió al emperador. Celebraba en secreto matrimonios para jóvenes enamorados (de ahí se ha popularizado que San Valentín sea el patrón de los enamorados). El emperador Claudio se enteró y como san Valentín gozaba de un gran prestigio en Roma, el emperador lo llamó a palacio. San Valentín aprovechó aquella ocasión para hacer proselitismo del cristianismo. Aunque en un principio Claudio II mostró interés, el ejército y el gobernador de Roma, llamado Calpurnio, le persuadieron para quitárselo de la cabeza.**

**El emperador Claudio dio entonces orden de que encarcelasen a Valentín. Entonces, el oficial Asterius, encargado de encarcelarle, quiso ridiculizar y poner a prueba a Valentín. Le retó a que devolviese la vista a una hija suya, llamada Julia, que nació ciega. Valentín aceptó y, en nombre del Señor, le devolvió la vista.**

**Este hecho convulsionó a Asterius y su familia, quienes se convirtieron al cristianismo. De todas formas, Valentín siguió preso y el débil emperador Claudio finalmente ordenó que lo martirizaran y ejecutaran el 14 de febrero del año 270. La joven Julia, agradecida al santo, plantó un almendro de flores rosadas junto a su tumba. De ahí que el almendro sea símbolo de amor y amistad durade…**

El gran bostezo de una peli azul estirando los brazos por encima de la cabeza interrumpió, demostrando el poco interés que tenía por la historia que una pequeña pelirroja estaba leyendo.

-**Sarah!**\- regaño una rubia de ojos plateados.

-**¿Qué?**\- pregunto la peli azul con aspereza rodando los ojos.

-**¿Te costaría mucho ser un poco más educada?, Emily nos estaba hablando**\- esta vez la rubia se incorporo de su asiento-seguramente para poder regañarle mejor- su cabello le llegaba hasta por debajo de las caderas y tenia destellos naranjas que le daban un aspecto sofisticado a su rostro de modelo.

Sarah se movió en el sofá poniéndose mas cómoda, lo que seria imposible ya que tenía sus piernas en el regazo de Samanta-una morena de ojos celestes, piel bronceada y reflejos rosados en el cabello-que estaba jugueteando con el piersing de su labio inferior.

-**¿Y qué culpa tengo yo si la historia es tan aburrida como tus interpretaciones en teatro Ellen?**\- Sarah bostezo nuevamente pero esta vez cubriéndose la boca y remató con un-: **…sin ofender Em.**

-**Tu…**-Ellen estaba roja de furia y su tono de voz era ronca por la ira claramente contenida.

-**C**hicas **controlaos ambas**\- esta vez Laila salto del asiento interponiéndose en el campo de visión de Ellen antes de que se abalanzara sobre Sarah- **Creo que deberías sentarte**\- _no era sugerencia._

Suspiro con alivio al ver que Ellen tomaba asiento nuevamente pero no sin antes pulverizar a Sarah con la mirada, esta en respuesta le enseño el dedo medio.

-**Ves reinita yo tengo quien me defienda**\- canturreo Sarah enseñando el piersing en su lengua- **Aunque no lo necesito...**

Laila giro su vista a la peli azul que además de tener un piersing en la lengua también llevaba uno en la nariz y las orejas ora padas- tres aros cada una- Laila apenas había podido ora parce la oreja izquierda y tatuarse fue aun más doloroso.

-**No te estoy defendiendo, de hecho interrumpir a Emily no fue muy educado**\- dijo en tono de regaño maternal y giro nuevamente la mirada hacia la rubia- **Y tu reacción tampoco fue muy madura Ellen.**

-**Pero ella**-fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre y el ladrido de Livi- la perrita mascota de la banda-.

-**¿Quién será?**\- murmuró Samanta levantado las piernas de Sarah y arrojándolas a un lado, para luego incorporarse y dirigirse a la entrada seguida por Livi moviendo el rabo.

Solas en la sala Ellen dijo:

-**¿Quién es?**

-**¿Me ves cara de adivina?-** dijo Sarah con un tono cargado de escepticismo pero el escándalo del recibidor apaciguo la guerra _gracias a dios_, Laila suspiro- **¿Qué sucede allí?**

-**Debe de ser Rosalía**\- dijo Emily dejando a un lado su libro.

-**¿Rosalía? ¿Para qué ha venido?**\- pregunto Laila.

La pelirroja se incorporo del sofá con una sonrisa dudosa jugando con sus dedos, seguramente decidiendo que decir.

-**Bu-bueno verán…este…um…**\- Laila temió que por un segundo Emily se atragantase con su lengua, era normal verla nerviosa y siendo tímida, pero esta vez sí tenía dificultades para hablar. Las chicas la miraron confundidas.

-**¡Chicas!**\- la sala fue asaltada por la presencia y gritos eufóricos de una alvina que llevaba alrededor de 5 bolsas en cada mano, seguida por una confundida Samanta.

-**Rosalía**\- saludo Ellen con su típico ''educado'' sistema de besos en las mejillas- **¿Qué haces aquí?**

-**He venido a preparar chocolate!**\- dijo con su típico tono emocionado.

-**¿Chocolate?**\- Sarah frunció el entrecejo, seguramente estaba tan confundida como todas.

-**Si verán, de eso quería hablarles…-**todas la miradas se dirigieron a Emily que había clavado la vista en el suelo.- **Verán…yo le pedí a Rosa que nos ayudara a preparar bombones de chocolate…**

-**¿Y eso porque?**\- Esta vez la que pregunto fue Sam que apoyo la cadera en la pared y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho para una posición mas cómoda.

-**¡Para San Valentín claro!**\- dijo Rosa dejando las bolsas en la mesita ratona, obligando a Sarah a quitar sus pies.

-**¿San Valentín?**\- Laila nunca había preparado ''chocolates para san Valentín''.

-**Si, es por eso que estoy aquí, miren lo que conseguí en el bazar**\- Rosa abrió una de las bolsas que estaba hasta el tope de dulces- **Emily quería preparar algo para Kentin, ¿no es dulce?**

-**Oh, ya veo**-murmuro Sarah con media sonrisa y vos sugestiva, sus ojos verdes revelaron una picardía dirigiría a Em.

-**Ahora comprendo porque nos estabas leyendo esa historia**\- dijo Ellen entre risillas.

-**Si bueno…**-Las mejillas de Emily se tiñeron de rojo-**También pensé que les gustaría preparar algo a los chicos…ya saben, creo que los haría muy felices recibir algo hecho con amor…**

Los ojos de todas se abrieron incrédulas y sus bocas se abrieron simulando bocanadas de aire.

-**¿No es una gran idea?**-dijo Rosa, al parecer para nada afectada, _claro ella ya debió de regalarle a Leigh muchos chocolates anteriormente…_

Laila no tenia palabras y al parecer el resto menos, _es que…regalarles chocolates a Lysandro… ¿Qué sucedería si no le gusta lo dulce? ¿Y si quedaban insípidos? ¿Y…si se enfermaba por comerlos?,_ aturdida por sus pensamientos Laila mordió su labio inferior.

-**No sé si a Castiel le guste el chocolate…**-dijo Samanta rompiendo el _maldito_ silencio.

-**¿Lo harás?**\- pregunto Rosa completamente emocionada, más de lo normal.

-**…Si, no tengo nada que perder… además, si no los quiere siempre y puedo comerlos yo**\- suspiro resignada encogiéndose de hombros.

-**¿Y ustedes?**\- la mirada de Rosa se dirigió al resto.

-**Bueno… a Armin le gusta el chocolate, ¿pero no es demasiado cursi?**\- dijo Sarah mirando en otra dirección mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

-**¡San Valentín es el día perfecto del año para ser cursi!**\- aseguro Rosa.

Luego de un largo suspiro y miradas de Rosa de ''hazlo, hazlo'' Sarah accedió.

-**Lo haré, también seré cursi mañana…**\- saco la lengua mostrando el piersing y arrugo la nariz- **¿Y tu reinita?**\- su mirada se fijo en Ellen que tenía una expresión metódica en el rostro.

-**A Nath no le gusta el chocolate-** Ellen mordió su labio inferior y clavo una mirada de pena en el suelo. Era cierto, al delegado no le gustaba lo dulce.

-**¡Eso no es problema!**\- aseguro Rosa- **Puedes prepararle **_muffins de café._

Ellen elevo la vista y asintió con brillo en los ojos.

-**Es una gran idea!**\- la sonrisa inocente en el rostro de Ellen brillo en la sala. Cuando se trataba Nathaniel ella era completamente sumisa y melosa.

-**Genial!**\- vitoreó Rosa y su mirada perspicaz se clavo en Laila, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda- **¿Y qué me dices tú mi querida cuñada?**

-**Bueno… no sé si a Lys le guste el chocolate**

-**Le encanta**-la interrumpió Rosa.

-**Pero si sale mal…**

-**Te saldrá perfecto**

-**Nunca he preparado chocolates para nadie**

-**Eso no es problema, yo estoy aquí para ayudarlas**\- afirmo con una sonrisa.

-**Por dios mujer**\- exploto Sam- **No te compliques mas y has los condenados chocolates.**

-**Pero…**

-**Por favor querida, hasta Sarah a aceptado hacerle chocolates a Armin**\- dijo Ellen con una mirada burlona dirigida a la peli azul que le enseño el dedo medio.

-**Laila, eres la mejor cocinera que he conocido y estoy segura de que a Lysandro le haría muy feliz probar un chocolate hecho por su novia**\- A pesar de las palabras de Emily la duda seguía en Laila.

-**Seguramente Nina le dará chocolates**\- murmuró Sarah, aunque seguramente tenía la intención de ser escuchada Laila no le presto mínima atención a eso, en cambio recapacitó sobre las palabras de su amiga.

La sola idea de que Nina le diera algo a _su_ _novio_, por más pequeño que fuera, era inadmisible.

La ira se reflejo en los ojos de Laila que frunció el ceño.

-**Esa idea no me gusta**-gruño ella.

-**¿Crees que Nina no perderá la oportunidad?**-prosiguió Sarah con una mirada picara en sus ojos verdes.

-**No**\- respondió Laila- **Pero no le daré la oportunidad.**

Todas mostraron una sonrisa de satisfacción por su respuesta.

-**Está decidido, vamos a preparar chocolate!**\- con todo el entusiasmo del mundo Rosa se dirigió a la cocina llevándose la bolsas consigo, y de paso a las chicas pero a estas últimas a empujones.

_Creo que mañana será un día ''único''-_ pensó Laila virando los ojos y un largo suspiro se hizo presente en todas.

_Holis! díganme que les pareció, soy una fan-adict de CDM y de ChinoMiko asique en honor a ella y mi pasión literaria me decidí a escribir este fic._

_AVISO: mas adelante Lemon! -en realidad me encanta escribir lemon así es que esperenlo siempre-_


	2. Chapter 2: Rojo Pasion 1º part

Capitulo 2: _Rojo pasión.1º part._

Samanta tomo una gran,_ gran _bocanada de aire e intento relajar sus hombros pero… el esfuerzo fue completamente inútil, no había poder en la tierra que la ayudara a calmar sur nervios.

El día anterior se había pasado la tarde entera preparando chocolates para San Valentín con sus amigas y si no fuera porque de verdad amaba a aquel chico no se hubiera molestado en siquiera tocar un cucharon.

_Que ridículo_, suspiro por doceava vez y se dedico a caminar al lado de Laila, su amiga era el tipo de chica que se comportaba como una madre con la banda, siempre responsable y tan considerada, exceptuando el hecho de que hacerla enojar era una condena a muerte.

Sam nunca la habría imaginado así de tranquila, mientras ella sufría una guerra de vergüenza interna. Jugueteó con el piersing de su labio inferior, algo que solo hacia cuando estaba nerviosa.

Laila llevaba el cabello color caramelo recogido en una coleta que era definida por ondas naturales, unos zapatos de taco negros-característico de ella-, blusa sin mangas de un tono amarillo gastado y pantalones blancos enmarcando su esbelto cuerpo.

En opinión de Sam, Laila era lo parecido a una muñeca antigua, ni siquiera una barbie se le comparaba en belleza, pero lo que tenia de linda lo tenia de amable.

**-¿Estas nerviosa?-**una mano se poso en su hombro derecho haciéndola desorbitar sobresaltada.

**-¿He?-**miro con el rabillo del ojo una mata de pelo azul**\- No me asustes así Sarah**\- Sarah era bonita aunque su cabello azul hasta por debajo de los hombros siempre estaba desordenado y el piersing en su nariz le daba un aspecto perfecto con su personalidad.

Llevaba unos pantalones cortos, _demasiado cortos _acompañados por medias que se ajustaba a sus piernas y botas de combate, y una camisa a cuadros roja con tirantes.

**-¿Estabas pensando en el cabeza de ladrillo?-** _como si le hubiesen leído el pensamiento_.

**-No, de hecho estaba pensando en comerme los chocolates yo**-dijo Sam sin más.

**-Sí, yo igual…creo que es muy… **_**cursi**_**…-**Sarah rodo la vista avergonzada.

-**No sean así!-**protesto Ellen- una chica de cabellos rubios hasta por debajo de las caderas y con el rostro de una modelo de portada- ella tenía puesto un vestido sencillo de color verde jade que le llegaba hasta el muslo y unas sandalias blancas.

Sarah se encogió de hombros y Ellen la fulmino con su mirada plateada.

-**E-Estoy de acuerdo con Ellen, deberían darleselos, de seguro les hará felices**\- interrumpió Emily la guerra de miradas frías- una pequeña pelirroja de rostro angelical- llevaba puestos una falda corta hasta por encima de las rodillas y una blusa que tenia los colores del arco iris con zapatos a juego.

-**Y…-** murmuro Laila que se había detenido al igual que todas-** Si se hunde una, nos hundimos todas.-** aclaro su garganta.

-**¡Asi es! Asique piensen en una forma de darles sus chocolates-**insistio Ellen.

-**Como sea-**mascullo Sarah.

El resto del camino a la escuela solo se viero dedicadas miradas de fuego entre Ellen y Sarah, esas dos no podían estar ni diez segundos sin sacarse los ojos.

En la entrada se encontraron con el novio de Emily, Kentin, que corrió a abrazarla.

**-Buenos días-** dijo él con la cabeza enterrada en el hombro de ella.

-**Buenos di-**sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un beso correspondido.

**-Oh, el amor-**suspiro Ellen entre risillas.

-**Ugh, vallan a otro lado-** mascullo Sarah con la nariz arrugada.

-**Oh, buenos días chicas…-**Kentin dejo ir a Emily y las saludo algo avergonzado mientras frotaba su nuca. Em estaba de diferentes tonos de rojo en las mejillas.

-**Buenos días Kentin-** saludo Laila.

–¿**Ya tan enérgicos desde la mañana?** –todos giraron la vista para ver a un peli azul de ojos rosados saludando energéticamente con una mano.

–**Alexy, buenos días**– saludo Samanta y este le dio un abrazo de oso.

–**¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad!**-dijo sonriente el peli azul.

-**¿Y Armin?-** pregunto Sarah.

**-Adentro-**respondió Alexy sin borrarla sonrisa de su rostro.

-**Debí imaginármelo-** suspiro resignada- **Nos vemos luego**-se encamino a la entrada del instituto, no sin antes decir-:** Suerte a todas.**

**-¿A que se refiere?-**pregunto Kentin que rodeaba con un brazo la cintura de Emily.

-**No tengo idea-**fingio Sam.

Un carraspeo se escucho a sus espaldas.

-**¿Buenos Dias?-**dijo con tono sarcástico un pelirrojo con el seño fruncido, fue en ese momento cuando Sam se dio cuenta de que seguía en los brazos de Alexy. Alex la solto y saludo cordialmente a Castiel que paso de largo el saludo.

A su lado se encontraba un alvino de ojos multicolor.

**-Buenos días-** el ser cortes nunca pasaba de largo con Lysandro. Castiel solto un bufido.

-**Buenos días-** Laila lo saludo con alegría presente no solo en so rostro sino también en su voz.

-**Buenos días Princesa- **Lys se aproximo a Laila y le planto un corto beso en los labios mientras rodeaba con un brazo su cintura.

-**¿Y tu no saludas?**-mascullo con escepticismo Samanta y su mirada celeste se fundió con los ojos grises de el. Algo en la mirada del pelirrojo era distinta hoy, tango que Sam tubo que tragar grueso obligándose a quedar muda.

**-Si, como sea, buenos días-** dijo el al fin desviando la mirada de la suya.

-**um… ¿Kentin?-**el murmullo de los labios de la pelirroja despojo a Sam de sus pensamientos.

-**¿Si?-**pregunto él.

-**Bu-bueno veras y-yo…este…-**el rostro de Emily se puso más oscuro que su cabello mientras sacaba una pequeña caja,_No lo hagas aun!_ Los pensamientos de Sam no fueron suficientes, la pelirroja ya le había entregado la caja al soldadito que lo recibió boquiabierto-** Ve-Veras-**trago grueso-** ayer le pedí a Rosa que me ayudase a preparar chocolates y-**

Fue interrumpida por un beso en los labios, largo,_ muuuy largo_.

Al separarse Kentin le susurro a Emily al oído algo que la hizo enrojecer de sobre manera.

-**Nos vemos luego- **dijo Kentin simplemente llevándose a Emily con un brazo rodeando su cintura.

Todos se quedaron viendo la escena incrédulos.

-**A todo esto-**dijo Castiel-**¿Dónde están la banana y el circo parlante?**-en ese momento Sam se percato de que Ellen había desaparecido al igual que Alexy.

**-Ahora que lo mencionas, Ellen y Alex entraron al instituto luego de murmurar algo-**todos miraron a Laila que negó con la cabeza-**Lo siento, no pude escuchar que decían, solo sé que lucían realmente emocionados.**

-**¿Y que era eso que la enana le dio al soldadito de juguete?-**pregunto curioso el pelirrojo, _el y sus apodos._

**-No lo sabemos-**Sam y Laila hicieron de tontas encogiéndose de hombros y negando con la cabeza.

-**¿No menciono Emily algo sobre chocolate?**-Lysandro se llevo una mano al mentón pensativo,_ malditos fuesen sus poderes de observación!___ Laila le planto un beso en los labios, seguramente para distraerlo.

-**No que no te gustaban las personas curiosas- **Laila ladeo la cabeza en una expresión tierna y juguetona a la vez. _Bien hecho! Ya lo tienes._

-**Eso fue antes de conocerte a ti querida-** le susurro Lysandro al oído provocando un sonroso en el rostro de Laila. _Oh, no! no lo tienes, el te tiene a ti!_

Sam jugueteo con la lengua con el piersing de su labio, estaba totalmente nerviosa, ¿Qué pasaría si las descubren?

En ese momento pudo sentir algo deslizase por su espalda, la mano de Castiel. El se acerco a ella y le susurro a oído:

**-Ve al sótano mas tarde, tengo una sorpresa para ti-**Sam se sobresalto al sentir la mano de Castiel descender hasta tocar su trasero._ ¡¿Qué rayos?!_ Giro sobre sí misma y fue atrapada por un abrazo y la encantadora media sonrisa en el rostro de él fue lo que devasto sus defensas.

**-De acuerdo**\- murmuro ella, sentía que podía derretirse en sus brazos.

Un carraspeo interrumpió el _romántico_ momento de las parejitas.

_AVISO: __**LEMON **__en el prox. Capitulo! THANKS por leer! -.- ¡¿Quién fue la zorra que interrumpio?! Maldita sea y estaba por ponerse picante la cosa!_


	3. Chapter 3: Pasión de ojos azules Part 2

Espero que les guste!

Capitulo 3: Pasión De Ojos Azules2º part.

Samanta se veía tan _linda_ entre sus brazos, sus ojos celestes se mostraban ansiosos, y Castiel se preguntaba si esas mismas ansias se reflejaban en los suyos.

Cuando la vio en la entrada sus ojos se fueron directamente a su vestimenta_, siempre tan sensual_, pero hoy, hoy desprendía otro tipo de aura. Llevaba una falda de cuero corta, una blusa sin mangas ajustada al cuerpo de un color más claro que sus ojos, unas botas de comando cubrían sus pies y unas medias color piel se ajustaban perfectamente a sus tonificadas piernas.

El verla entre los brazos del _circo parlante_ había hecho que su mente volara en un terrible enojo, y sin pensarlo dos veces había acelerado el paso. _¿Celoso? Nah…_ solo que cortaría las manos de cualquiera si se atrevían a tocar a _su chica._

_Nunca_ había sido tan _sobreprotector_ ni siquiera con Debrah.

Las manos de Castiel se posaron juguetonamente en la espalda baja de ella y descendieron lentamente, su mirada se fijo en el escote pronunciado de la chica que seguía mirándolo pero más deseosa.

''_**-Ve al sótano mas tarde, tengo una sorpresa para ti''- **_había dicho el esperando una reacción más vergonzosa por parte de ella, pero fue justo lo contrario, le encantaba verla así tan sumisa.

Esta vez el fijo la vista en los carnosos labios rojos de ella que eran decorados por un piersing, ese color rojizo natural se había convertido en su favorito, pero justo cuando se proponía a darle un beso un carraspeo entorpeció sus intenciones.

Levantando la mirada frustrado y se encontró con otra iracunda, una anciana que Castiel suponía tenía unos _cuatrocientos años,_ los miraba con los cabellos blancos de punta.

-**¡¿Se puede saber que hacen en frente del instituto?!-**grito exasperada la _vieja._

-**Cosas-**respondió Castiel sin más, encogiéndose de hombros. _Cosas que usted ya no puede, vieja bruja,_ pensó.

-**''Cosas'' que no son propias de hacer frente a un instituto tan prestigioso como Sweet Amoris, joven Castiel!-**le regaño la anciana- **¡Ustedes cuatro estarán castigados después de clases!**-sentencio y se fue moviendo su gran trasero hacia dentro del instituto.

-**Maldita vieja**-murmuro Castiel- _**Prestigioso**_**, mi trasero. **

Fijo su vista en Sam que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y sus amigos igual.

**-Mala respuesta amigo-**suspiro Lysandro-**Debiste ser más delicado.**

**-Holaaa…tengo a una hermosa morena entre mis brazos no esperaras que mis manos se queden quietas-**bufo-**además-**contraataco-** estamos iguales- **levanto las cejas fijando su mirada en las manos de su amigo.

_Vaya,_ Lysandro si que era rápido con las manos cuando se lo proponía.

Castiel bajo la mirada y se encontró con una triste por parte de Sam, _¡Qué rayos había hecho! ¡Mierda! El y su gran bocota. _

-**Lo siento, por mi culpa nos castigaron-**le susurro a Sam colocando un mechón de cabello negro detrás de su oreja. _Era preciosa_.

-**Ah…no hay problema-**respondió ella-**Será mejor que entremos…** -todo rastro de tristeza se borro de ella cuando sonrió, pero Castiel no estaba convencido, después de todo era una gran actriz. Algo la preocupaba y el descubriría que. _Cueste lo que cueste._

Sam se zafó de su agarre y arrebato a Laila de los brazos de Lysandro, que no parecía muy dispuesta a abandonarlos aun, ambos novios la miraron confundidos.

-**¿Sucede algo?**\- Castiel no pudo evitar tomar por el brazo a su novia, seguía preocupado.

**-No, nada-**negó ella con la cabeza y volvió a tirar de Laila a paso veloz desapareciendo dentro del instituto.

* * *

Ellen estaba frente a la sala de delegados, temblado-literalmente- de los nervios.

_Inhala. Exhala. Inhala. Exhala .Tranquila, tú puedes._

No, no podía, el hecho de darle chocolates a Nathaniel era…era realmente vergonzoso, de solo pensarlo sus rodillas flaquearon.

_Aunque en realidad no eran chocolates, había decidido seguir el consejo de Rosa y prepararle muffins._

Hacia veinte minutos le había pedido a Alexy que le arreglara el cabello y esa fue la mejor parte, la había dejado preciosa, pero… estar frente a la puerta de la sala de delegados en ese momento… si esa era la peor parte.

Abrió lentamente la puerta escuchando el chirrido de las bisagras, mordió su labio inferior.

Asomo la cabeza y en su campo de visión apareció la espalda de su _adorado príncipe,_ que al parecer estaba buscando algo en los gabinetes repletos de documentos.

Sigilosamente Ellen dejo su bolso encima de la mesa y se acerco a él.

**-Adivina quien soy-**dijo ella en su oreja mientras cubría los ojos de él con sus manos.

Nathaniel dio un respingo y luego se relajo.

**-mm… la chica más linda de todo el instituto…-**rio él.

**-¿Y esa es…?-**insistió Ellen.

El tomo sus manos quitándolas de sus ojos y dio la vuelta hacia ella, tiro de su brazo y la acerco a sus labios robándole un _dulce_ beso.

**-Tu…-**susurro el contra sus labios.

A Ellen se le enchino la piel y lanzo un dulce suspiro aun contra los labios perfectos de él.

Ella se lanzo a su cuello dándole un fuerte abrazo que fue correspondido.

**-¿Sucede algo?-**pregunto el-**Es raro verte por aquí tan temprano**-reviso su reloj-** Faltan diez minutos para que empiecen las clases**

Ella negó con la cabeza, con los brazos aun rodeando su cuello.

**-Nop **-sonrió feliz-** solo vine a decirte buenos días y…-** antes de ir a buscar a su bolso los _muffins_ diviso una pequeña bolsa encima del escritorio de Nath-**¿Qué… es. Eso…?-**pregunto, las palabras que salieron de su boca la hicieron sonar algo _ridícula._

Nathaniel giro la vista hacia donde estaba viendo Ellen.

**-Me lo dio Melodi-**se encogió de hombros-**aunque no entiendo el porqué, se fue corriendo antes de que pudiera preguntarle-** A Ellen la golpeo un _mal presentimiento._

-**Y-**trago grueso-**¿Y-ya lo abriste?-**esperaba que le dijera que no.

**-Si, son **_**muffins **_**con gusto a café-**dijo el sin mas, sin saber lo fuerte de sus palabras.

Ellen frunció el seño, _ahora estaba cabreada._ Claro, Melodi no tenía la culpa de que aun le gustara Nathaniel, el era único, educado, ordenado, siempre amable. En fin, un príncipe,_ su_ príncipe.

Pero el hecho de que Melodi le diera lo mismo que ella planeaba darle la hacía enojar de sobre manera.

**-¿Los probaste?-**pregunto ella en un intento fallido de ocultar su enojo.

Nathaniel se quedo viendo su rostro, y por un segundo su expresión se relajo. _Un segundo._

**-…No-** respondió al fin.

El corazón de Ellen dio un vuelco, el hecho de que el no los hubiese comido la aliviaba, pero no podía darle lo mismo que Melodi, _no ahora._

Escondió su bolso.

**-¿Necesitabas algo más?-** en la soltó, dispuesto a ordenar los papeles encima de la mesa.

**-N-no solo pase a saludarte y si no te molesto, ya me voy-**sentía la pena reflejada en su rostro,_ tanto tiempo perdido_.

El día anterior había intentado hacer los pastelillos por sí misma. Cinco veces. Quería que fueran perfectos, pero seguramente no harían competencia con los de Melodi.

Saludo a Nathaniel con un ademan antes de salir de la sala de delegados y fue correspondida por la sonrisa radiante de él.

**-Nos vemos en clases-**dijo el antes de que ella cerrara la puerta detrás de sí.

**-Si…luego…-** respondió Ellen del otro lado sabiendo que no era escuchada, su mirada bajo y su rostro fue cubierto por su flequillo.

Mordió su labio inferior preguntándose interiormente…_¿Qué debo hacer ahora?_

* * *

Sarah jugueteaba con el piersing de su lengua, castañeándolo con los dientes. Una costumbre que se le hizo por años.

Estaba _jodidamente_ exasperada. ¡¿Dónde rayos se había metido Armin?!

La peli azul no veía al moreno en ninguna parte y ya se estaba cansando de buscarlo, quería entregarle los condenados chocolates de una maldita vez, y terminar con la vergüenza interna que estaba sintiendo.

Un sonrojo se hizo presente en su rostro, le estaba dando muchas vueltas, era solo un chocolate, tal vez uno…o dos besos y luego… Sus orejas ardieron debido a sus pensamientos.

Respiro hondo. ¿Dónde Estaba Armin?

Su mirada se cruzo con la entrada del sótano donde solían juntarse con todos los demás. _Nah...No puede estar allí, _las únicas veces que el gamer bajaba al sótano era para charlas entre amigos o porque era obligado por el cuñado de ella, Alexy era realmente persuasivo.

Aunque su novio parecía ser inmune a no sucumbir bajo la mirada de su _querido hermano gemelo._

Sin más, se dirigió a la puerta del sótano que estaba entre-abierta, _quizá los chicos habían olvidado cerrarla_, no, ellos _nunca_ se olvidan de algo tan importante.

_Quizás Lysandro fue el último en salir ayer…, _después de todo el novio de su amiga Laila solía ser algo olvidadizo…

Abrió la puerta lentamente y vio que dentro no había nada. _Absoluta-jodida-mente nada!_

Se adentro en el sótano con los puños apretados, la ira secundo sus acciones cuando se hundió en el sofá sin resortes- los chicos lo habían conseguido para decorar el lugar-, la batería de Emily estaba algo cubierta de polvo, las guitarras igual, sin mencionar las cajas donde apilaban puras estupideces.

Adornos de navidad decoraban el lugar- las chicas, Sam, Rosa, Laila, Emily, Iris, todas, hasta ella misma habían pensado que sería más divertido estar allí abajo si lo adornaban un poco- rio entre dientes.

Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que pensaba en sus amigas, _ni tanto_, Vivian metiéndose en problemas…

Sam era muy buena con la guitarra, hasta debía admitir que Ellen sabía lo que hacía cuando tocaban, Emily era otra cuando tocaba la batería, y Laila, Laila tenía una voz única!

Sarah era la DJ del grupo y la más rebelde, hasta había influenciado a sus amigas a tatuarse.

_Genial._ Estiro los brazos por encima de la cabeza, dispuesta a bostezar pero un sonido la sobresalto sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Su mirada se fijo en la estrecha abertura que había detrás de un panel de proyección, había olvidado completamente la puerta que estaba del otro lado- ese lugar solo se usaba para guardar mas estupideces, como frituras, trapeadores y más cosas de limpieza-

**-¿Una rata?-**murmuro con un deje de terror en su tono de voz.

Podía comportarse ruda con los demás, pero una rata era… _uhg…_ de solo pensarlo se le revolvió el estomago, que! Ella también era una chica… o al menos eso decía su acta de nacimiento…

El sonido volvió a repetirse pero esta vez lo secundo un grito exasperado.

-**: ¡Maldito Dragón! ¿Por qué no te mueres?- **grito la voz. _Si, una rata que habla._

**-¿Armin?-**asique ahí era donde se escondía.

El no respondió, no hubo más sonidos, Sarah se puso de pie y se dirigió sigilosamente hacia la estrecha abertura entre la pared y el panel.

Otro sonido, el eco le hizo saber a Sarah que se trataba de un trapeador cayendo al suelo.

La puerta estaba entre-abierta, _torpe, si vas a esconderte aquí ciérrala…_

Sarah hizo ademan de cerrar la puerta, pero recordó los chocolates. Se congelo y frunció el ceño.

Observo por la pequeña abertura y vio a Armin con unos cascos puestos. Eso explicaría por qué no respondía y además porque Alex no los llevaba al cuello -como acostumbraba- cuando las saludo a ella y sus amigas.

Tenía las caderas apoyadas contra una mesa baja- que usaban para poner cajas de frituras y papeles- _¿Cómo se sentiría rodearlas con sus piernas?, _sus dedos se movían realmente rápido encima de su PSP. _Que envidia…_ Armin elevo la comisura de la boca en un gesto de exasperación, esos sensuales labios que la habían besado tantas veces ya.

Era tan _lindo_ verlo así. Aturdida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta cuando el sonido de _GAME OVER_ salió del aparato.

**-¡Maldita sea!-** maldijo el golpeando la puerta con la mano.

En un intento fallido de Sarah por escapar, recibió el golpe de lleno en la nariz y el piersing casi se le entierra en los sesos.

-**¡Ay!-**ella apoyo su espalda contra el panel y se deslizo hasta caer de bruces. Armin abrió la puerta a toda prisa y su rostro reflejo sorpresa. Sarah se llevo las manos a la cara cubriéndose la nariz que debería estar roja, al igual que ella.

**-Sarah!**\- él se acuclillo a su lado quitándose los cascos y sus cejas se elevaron, seguramente preocupado-**¿Estás bien?-**su expresión de miedo era tan linda que ella decidió jugarle una broma.

**-No, creo que el piersing se me enterró en la nariz-**dijo fingiendo dolor.

Armin palideció.

**-Deberíamos llevarte a la enfermaría-**dijo con un tono de alarma en su voz.

-**Creo que me desangraría antes de llegar-** esto era divertido.

Armin se puso serio,_ ¿se dio cuenta?_

**-Déjame ver-**el tomo las manos de ella y las retiro de su cara, ella sonrió juguetonamente-** Mentirosa…-** el frunció el ceño-**Eso no fue divertido, creí que te había hecho daño**

**-¿Y qué hubieras hecho si fuera así?-** Sarah sonrió de medio lado.

**-Golpearme a mí mismo-**refunfuño con los puños apretados-**Nunca me perdonaría por hacerte algo malo…**

_Oh…_ era tan jodidamente lindo.

**-No, no puedes golpearte-**susurro ella acercándose cada vez más a él-** Arruinarías tu linda sonrisa, y no quiero eso…-**esta vez fue él quien acuno sus mejillas sonrosadas en sus manos y beso sus labios.

_Oh, que tentador…_

* * *

La mañana antes de ir a la escuela había sido exasperante, Alexy no paraba de mencionarle a Armin cosas sobre el día de los enamorados, ¿Que que le regalaría a Sarah?, ni el mismo lo sabía.

Se había encerrado en el sótano para ''pensar'' tranquilo con su consola de juegos, pero la soledad se fue al garete apenas juntó sus labios con los de Sarah.

Eran tan suaves, como siempre, con un ligero toque de menta en ellos que seguramente se debía al hecho de que ella comía-siempre- chicles del mismo sabor. Ese sabor que se había vuelto su favorito.

Se separaron unos centímetros y Sarah relamió sus labios, el deseo que no lo hubiese hecho.

**-Tentador...-**le susurro ella, como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos - **Vaya, tus labios resultaron ser más dulces que cualquier chocolate…-**susurro ella apoyando un dedo sobre sus labios y dándole un corto beso en la comisura de la boca, _joder!_

Armin pudo sentir claramente como los malditos pantalones le apretaban cada vez más la entrepierna, y es que estar acuclillado tampoco lo ayudaba mucho. Se puso de pie de un tirón y de paso ayudo a Sarah en el proceso.

El pasillo se hacía cada vez más pequeño, al igual que sus pantalones.

Sarah pego su cuerpo al de él y pudo ver por la tenue luz como iba vestida; llevaba unos pantalones cortos con tirantes que se ajustaban perfectamente a sus torneadas piernas y Armin se pregunto si también favorecería a su trasero de esa manera, la camisa a cuadros roja estaba abierta y dejaba ver un top negro descubriendo la mitad de su ombligo.

De solo imaginar sus labios besando esa delicada piel perlada, hacia que se pusiera duro, más de lo que ya estaba. Armin apretó la mandíbula.

-**Sarah…creo que deberíamos irnos ya a clases…-**_¡¿En serio el estaba diciendo eso?!_

Ella frunció los labios-una expresión que le encantaba- y levanto las cejas.

**-Tu… ¿Quieres ir a clases?-**ella rio-un sonido maravilloso-**¿Qué sucede, el encierro te afecto o qué?-**Armin sintió sus mejillas arder y desvió la mirada agradecido por la poca luz.

**-N-no es eso-**respondió tratando de no sonar tan ridículo como se sentía.

Sarah se acerco a su oreja y la beso. _Rayos!_

**-¿Entonces qué?-**ronroneó contra su oreja.

**-Bu-bueno, es que…**-esta vez ella mordisqueo su cuello y él se estremeció al sentir el roce del piersing de su nariz y el aliento de Sarah.

_Es que me estas poniendo tan duro que voy a explotar…_ no podía decir eso, no con palabras al menos. Las manos de ella se fueron a la bufanda de él y comenzó a deslizarla lentamente por su cuello.

**-¿Es que?-**canturreo. Se estaba burlado de él y lo sabía, pero no se dejaría.

_No esta vez cariño,_ deslizo una mano por la espalda de ella y sus ojos celestes se encontraron con los verdes de Sarah cuando esta se alejo de su cuello sobresaltada. Seguramente desconcertada. _Tan linda…_

**-Es que si sigues así, te tomare aquí mismo-**dijo sin un atisbo de vergüenza. Era verdad, ya casi no podría seguirle el juego. _Estaba al límite…_

* * *

De pronto, Sarah sintió el movimiento de las yemas de los dedos algo ásperos de Armin deslizándose en su espalda, sus manos estaban algo frías y Sarah se arqueo por esa sensación. Su aliento se contuvo.

-**¿Serias capaz…?-**lo beso mordiendo su labio inferior, rozando la perla de su lengua con sus labios, lo estaba provocando. Adoraba cómo reaccionaba a sus besos. A veces inocente, otras desorientado, pero estos besos eran… ¡Dios! Amaba a ese chico.

-**Sarah…**

La tecladista jadeó al sentir que Armin la cogía por el trasero y frotaba contra ella su dura erección. Sus ojos azules estaban deseosos e imagino lo que estaba pensando.

**-Creo que necesitamos un poco de privacidad**.- jadeo ella contra sus labios.

-**¿Mas?**

Era cierto que estaban solos, pero quien podía asegurar que alguien bajaría justo en ese momento.

**-Si…no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa.**

Con un gruñido bajo, él la levanto en brazos y abrió la puerta del armario de una patada, pero antes de que ella pudiera siquiera reaccionar, Armin ya la tenía acorralada contra la pequeña mesa. Cuando el chico se colocó entre sus muslos, las piernas de la joven rodearon su cintura como si tuvieran vida propia.

-**¿Así está bien no?-**gimió él, acercándose a su boca. _Oh si… perfecto._

Lo atrajo más hacia si sintiendo el roce del bulto en los pantalones de él y la fricción hizo que su cuerpo se humedeciera aun mas. La ropa empezaba a ser molesta y Sarah deseo que el terminase pronto. Quería sentirlo. Mas. Y más. _Oh, Dios, estaba en llamas!_

Sus labios se encontraron tomándolos con presura e intensidad inigualables, haciendo que ella casi no pudiera seguirle el ritmo.

Sin perder tiempo la despojo de su ropa, lenta, muy lentamente.

Al separarse observo como el amplio pecho del joven bajaba y subía intentando recuperar la respiración.

**-Armin…-** la joven suspiro con el aliento entrecortado y su cuerpo entero tembló, ella se mordió el labio inferior intentando controlarse. Algo que resulto imposible cuando el deslizo su mano desabrochando el sujetador.

Sus pechos quedaron al descubierto y la mirada de Armin se intensifico. Un sonrojo se hizo presente en Sarah, que sentía que le faltaba el aire.

**-N-no me mires así**\- se sintió absolutamente tonta al tartamudear. Armin rio entre dientes.

**-Eres tan linda-**dijo roncamente mientras sus labios se deslizaban entre el valle de sus senos, ella gimió al sentir el cálido aliento contra su piel. Él la apretó aun mas contra la mesa, tirando al suelo algunas cajas.

Pronto los labios de él encontraron uno de sus pechos masajeando con una mano el otro y repitiendo las suaves lamidas, carias y mordidas una y otra vez.

Ella deslizo una mano entre sus pantalones y abrió la molesta bragueta, dejando a la vista unos bóxers que parecían demasiado ajustados para el enorme bulto que había debajo, el gemido de aprobación que salió de Armin provoco que su pulso se acelerara de sobremanera.

Aprovechando que Armin había soltado sus pechos comenzó un vaivén sobre su eje que los dejó jadeantes. El roce de sus sexos a través de la ropa interior era realmente erótico.

Sarah gimió cuando Armin comenzó a quitarle las bragas, mordiendo su labio inferior ella izo lo propio con sus bóxers, liberando su rígido miembro. _Wow…_

**-Eres hermosa Sarah-**dijo entre jadeos. Entrelazo los dedos de las manos, para un contacto más intimo y dirigió su eje lentamente hacia su centro, _tan jodidamente lento_, Sarah sollozo de necesidad cuando él se sumergió en ella y comenzó a moverse lentamente.

Oleadas de placer atravesaron su cuerpo entero, estaba a punto de llegar al clímax…

Un golpe se escucho del otro lado y Armin y la joven se congelaron.

**-¿Qué sucede Sam?-**la voz de Laila revoto en las paredes provocando que Sarah abriera sus ojos desmesuradamente. ¡¿Qué rayos?!

Las chicas mencionaban algo sobre darle a Castiel chocolate, bla, bla, bla… mas charla.

Sarah observo a Armin sin saber qué hacer, estaban en una situación completamente comprometida, apretó los dedos entre los del gamer y cerró los ojos fuertemente, fue entonces cuando comenzó a sentir un nuevo movimiento en su interior.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con una sonrisa juguetona.

**-¿Qué hace…Ahhhh-**susurro, pero un gemido involuntario salió de ella cuando el toco un punto sensible.

**-¿Qué fue eso?-** esta vez fue la voz de Sam

**-No lo sé-** la respuesta de Laila.

Sarah libero una de sus manos y mordió sus nudillos, mirando a Armin furiosa.

**-No te parece divertido…-** susurro el contra su oreja, moviendo nuevamente las caderas. Sarah gimió, pero ésta vez fue acallada cuando clavo los dientes en su mano.

Los movimientos de Armin eran lentos, y Sarah se prometió asesinar a sus amigas mas tarde.

**-Sam, creo que deberíamos irnos ya, la clase va a comenzar…**\- _si…_ Escucharon los pasos de las chicas alejándose con algo de prisa. Agradecida de que nadie pudiese escucharla ahora, soltó su mano.

**-¿Se puede saber que pretendías?-** intento sonar enfadada pero los jadeos no ayudaban mucho.

**-Creí que te parecería divertido…como esa vez en la playa…**\- _Vaya…._ Asique el aun recordaba eso. _((__Nota:__ si quieren saber, sigan leyendo mi fic!))_

El envistió más duro que las veces anteriores, sus movimientos eran salvajes, instintivos, y ella sintió claramente el calor recorrer su cuerpo, sus muslos encerraron sus caderas y su interior se apretó. Armin gimió al tiempo que enterraba la cabeza en su cuello y comenzaba nuevas envestidas, más feroces.

El sonido del golpeteo de la carne contra carne era acompañado por los gemidos de ella y los jadeos de placer de el.

Armin tomo sus caderas de ella entre sus manos y las apretó con algo de fuerza. La mente de Sarah se puso en blanco y su interior se apretó por completo, llegando al clímax, la liberación de él fue seguida por una sensación cálida, que la hizo correrse nuevamente.

Enredo una mano en los cabellos azabaches y abrazo su cuello, friccionando sus pechos que subían y bajaban agitados.

**-Feliz día de San Valentín…**-susurro él cuando tuvo el aliento suficiente.

**-¿He?-** Sarah se separo lentamente y pudo ver un sonroso claro en su rostro.

**-¿Hoy es San Valentín no? Alex no paraba de decírmelo esta mañana-** un suspiro de exasperación se hizo presente en su tono de voz**\- Lo malo es que no tengo un regalo para ti…-** esta vez su tono fue de pena.

Sarah sonrió y beso sus labios.

**-Este-**aseguro-** Es el mejor regalo.**

Armin sonrió aun contra sus labios y dijo:

-**Te quiero…**

-**Yo también.**

Comenzando un nuevo beso Sarah debió admitir que no fue un día de San Valentín tal malo. _¿Cómo les irá a las otras?_

_Cat Chi: HOLA_HOLA! Solo quiero aclarar que nunca dije que fuera un Lemon con CastxSam jejeje… Eh estado ocupadísima y llena de pruebas asique voy a tardar un poquis en subir los caps. Pero no se angustien los subiré! Diganme…¿mi lemon es malo?_


	4. Chapter 4: Rojo y Verde part 3

_N.T: PERDOOOON! Perdónenme la vida amores míos! Gracias por la paciencia! He estado Muuuy ocupada, mi mama tuvo problemas con el embarazo, yo estaba de prueba en prueba y con falta de inspiración, pero ahora el mar está en calma… Disfruten y comenten!_

**Capitulo 4: rojo y verde part. 3**

Las clases se volvían cada vez más aburridas y diferentes pensamientos enredaban la mente de Laila, evitando que prestara atención en clases, la verdad… se alegraba de que no tuviera los mismos horarios que el alvino.

_Si lo tuviese a mi lado me sería realmente difícil disimular…_ pensó dando un largo suspiro.

**-Tsssss…-**escucho un susurro junto a ella- **Laila… el profesor te habla…-** le dijo Emily y la chica levanto la vista, sobresaltada.

No solo le miraba el profesor sino que la mitad de la clase, quería morir.

_Tierra trágame…_

La castaña escondió la cabeza en su libro acompañada por la risa de sus compañeros.

La chica estaba más roja que un tomate.

**-Lo siento-**dijo apenada.

Sip, hoy era un desastre de persona…

Ni siquiera podía imaginar como seria darle los chocolates a Lysandro, su estomago se apretó y se sonrojo más.

La clase retomo su rumbo y las risas frenaron.

Pero todo el asunto de la vergüenza no era solo por los chocolates… Hacia unos minutos Samanta y ella habían bajado al sótano.

Bueno, para ser francos Sam había arrastrado a Laila.

Al bajar Laila sintió algo raro en el ambiente, al parecer fue la única ya que Sam entro dando zancadas arrojándose en el sofá. Su amiga estaba preocupada y ella no había podido darle consejo alguno.

Pero eso tampoco la molestaba, era el hecho de que luego de escuchar unos sonidos ''raros'', pudo observar una mochila que reconocía fácilmente, pues la veía a diario.

Así es, el bolso de Sarah…

Después de sacar algunas conclusiones su rostro ardió y saco a Sam- que no se percato de nada- del sótano. Más tarde hablaría con Sarah sobre el tema, pero debía admitir que envidiaba el coraje de su amiga.

_No sé qué hacer… Me pregunto si Ellen le habrá dado los muffins a Nathaniel, seguramente si…conociéndola…_

* * *

Ellen mordía la cabeza de su lápiz de forma nerviosa y rabiate.

Nunca había hecho tal cosa, NUNCA! Pero que otra forma había para deshacerse del estrés que la rodeaba, ni siquiera podía pedirle goma de mascar a Sarah, ya que la peli-azul se había saltado la clase.

Maldita fueran la peli-azul y la razón de la preocupación de Ellen.

Para colmo la profesora no dejaba de explicar, algo! de… matemáticas! O no sabía muy bien, la rubia no prestaba atención.

Lo único que rondaba por su mente eran el día de San Valentín, Nathaniel, los _muffins, _Nathaniel, Melodi…_ esa zorra,_ habían planeado darle lo mismo al delegado, _SU_ delegado. Eso era _INACEPTABLE._

Ellen debía pensar en otra forma de arreglárselas… ¡_¿Pero cómo?!_

Se estaba quedando sin opciones y sin tiempo. La campana que anunciaba el receso sonó en sus oídos, seguido por los saludos entre profesora y alumnos.

_¡Rayos!_

Ellen se incorporo de su asiento, juntando sus libros y guardando su maltratado lápiz.

Estaba a punto de salir del salón cuando alguien empujo tan fuerte su hombro que casi logran dislocárselo.

**-Oh, lo siento**\- dijo la rubia petulante con aires de princesa, mejor conocida como… _su-maldita- cuñada_-**Es que eres tan insignificante que no te había visto**\- rio la rubia y su sequito de brujas la secundo.

Ellen suspiro y sonrió de manera radiante, aunque por dentro moría por romperle la cara y arrancarle todas las extensiones a esa imitación de Barbie.

-**Descuida querida, se perfectamente que tu idiotez es tan grande como el universo-**rio Ellen.

La barbie se puso roja de la furia y apretó los puños, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera rebatir, Ellen salió del salón.

Mientras se alejaba por el pasillo Ellen podía escuchar todas las maldiciones que le vociferaba Amber, pero ni aun el hecho de haber humillado a su amada cuñada la había relajado.

_Que inútil…_

* * *

_Soy ridícula, mega ridícula, híper-mega ridícula…_Se repetía Sam en su mente.

Tenía recostada la cabeza en su pupitre con los brazos extendidos a los largo del mismo, quería quedarse así todo el día, pero eso sería de cobardes…

Aunque… ¿Cómo podía darle algo tan vergonzoso al peli-rojo?

Ni que fuera una maldita virgen para estar tan avergonzada, solo era un chocolate…

-**No, no lo es…-**una voz resonó a su lado. De pie junto a Sam estaba Laila con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho**-Esto significa más que un simple "chocolate" ¿No crees?**

-**¿Cómo sabes lo que pienso?-**Sam apoyo un codo sobre la mesa y el mentón sobre la palma de su mano.

-**Porque es justo lo que yo estoy pensando…-**respondió simplemente la peli-caramelo- **Yo también estoy nerviosa, Sam. Después de todo, es la primera vez que le doy un regalo al chico que me gusta.**

Era cierto, Samanta nunca antes había experimentado tal ansiedad, ni siquiera después de haber salido con tantos chicos.

La morena suspiro por dentro y por fuera enseño una sonrisa desganada.

**-Tú también he…-**no sabía que decirle.

**-Si, pero por lo visto no todas nos desenvolvemos a la misma velocidad.**-Laila junto las palmas de sus manos y entrelazo los dedos, apoyando la cadera en el pupitre adjunto.

**-Si bueno… nunca creí que Emily fuera más valiente que nosotras-**rio Sam-** Por cierto ¿Dónde está?**

La pelirroja solía juntarse con ellas siempre, bueno casi…. Ahora que salía con Ken las cosas habían cambiado un poco.

-**Con Kentin-**sonrió humilde-** y sabes…Sarah tampoco se ha quedado atrás-**la mirada marrón de la peli-caramelo era reflexiva.

Samanta la miro boquiabierta- **Quieres decir que ella…**

**-Si, le dio los chocolates a Armin… o eso creo…**

_Increíble…_

**-Pero… ¿Y tu como lo sabes? Que yo sepa nosotras dos estuvimos todo el tiempo juntas-**inquirió la morena, las mejillas de Laila se tornaron de un profundo carmesí.

-**M-Me la encontré en el pasillo ya sabes…**

Los ojos de Sam se estrecharon, mirando a su amiga con sospecha. Algo olía mal aquí.

El sonido de las bisagras de la puerta del salón abriéndose hizo rechinar los oídos de la morena.

Su inminente interrogatorio tendría que esperar.

Las miradas de ambas muchachas se dirigieron al pelirrojo que estaba entrando. Samanta se tenso.

**-¿Qué hacen aun aquí?-**pregunto el chico elevando una ceja-** Vamos a la azotea…** -señalo por encima de su hombro.

-**¿Y Lysandro?-**Laila inclino la cabeza a un lado.

Tal vez la castaña fuera, amable y sociable. Pero tenía una sobreprotección incontrolable con su novio. Y más sabiendo que Lys siempre tenía la cabeza en… algún lugar fuera de órbita.

-**…-**luego de un corto silencio el pelirrojo contesto, acercándose-**Esta en el patio, tenía unos asuntos que atender. Dijo que nos vería arriba.**

Laila frunció el entrecejo-** ¿Asuntos? ¿Qué tipo de **_**asuntos?**_-cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros al tiempo que se acercaba a las jóvenes.

**-No lo sé, cosas suyas y de Leigh seguramente, sabes que necesita ayuda con la tienda, seguramente le llamo y se fue a contestar a un lugar tranquilo.**

Laila se relajo ante la respuesta pero bajo la mirada.

-**Gracias por decírmelo-**le dijo la castaña a Castiel quien le alboroto la cabellera con su enorme mano.

-**No es nada tirana…**-Laila le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro en son de broma y el, sonrio.

La mirada de Castiel se clavo en Sam, que se puso aun mas rígida-**Vamos**\- ordeno el tendiéndole una mano a la joven.

Lo sabia. Estaba tratándola como si fuera su mascota, ella incluso dudaba que Demonio, su propio perro, le obedeciera como lo hacia ella.

Le encantaba _SU _pelirrojo. Siempre tan posesivo.

Ella se incorporo y le sujeto la mano, una mano el doble de grande que la suya, una mano que la habia acariciado innumerables veces ya.

Inmediatamente la acerco a él y la sujeto pasando un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Oh… le encantaba que hiciera eso casi podría ronronear.

Un carraspeo los interrumpió.

**-¿Los dejo solos?-**Laila trataba de ocultar una sonrisa picara con su mano.

Sam se sonroso. _Ridícula… _debería verse así. Más tarde mataría a su amiga.

Elevo la mirada encontrándose con la gris del pelirrojo y… _Oh dios mío, _la mirada que le daba podría ser la responsable del calentamiento global.

Samanta trago. Ahora su cara ardía. Castiel esbozo una sonrisa.

**-Eso sería estupendo-** contesto el chico dirigiéndose a Laila.

**-¡C-Castiel!-** le regaño la morena. El chico rio por lo bajo y se acerco a su oído haciéndola estremecer.

**-Tranquila… ya habrá tiempo para eso-** la morena tembló. Sabía lo que él quería decir con eso.

Laila rio armoniosamente interrumpiendo, nuevamente, el momento…

**-Vamos, Lysandro debe estar esperando-** sonrió la castaña, saliendo del salón**\- Ya podrás comerla luego, querido lobo**.

¿Comerla? No si ella lo comía a el primero. _¡Rayos!_ ¿No podían irse temprano a casa?

_No, no podía_… No sin antes darle los endemoniados chocolates. Al recordar ese pequeño detalle comenzó a jugar con el piersing en su labio inferior.

Castiel presiono su cadera sobresaltándola. Al elevar la vista se encontró con la sonrisa mas endemoniadamente encantadora de todos los tiempos.

_Solo mío…_

**-Recuerda que tengo un sorpresa para ti…**-le susurro el por lo bajo, avanzando con ella a la puerta del salón.

Oh… había olvidado eso.

**-¿Qué planeas?**-ella estrecho su ojos mirándolo cautelosamente.**\- Sabes que estamos castigados después de clases.**

El rio-**¿No puedo hacer algo por ti debes en cuando?**-su mirada era suspicaz-** Ademas, tengo un plan.**\- aseguro, guiñándole un ojo.

**-¿Un plan?**\- ella enarco una ceja. Un plan para escaparse del castigo era, bueno, mala idea. He implicaba mas castigo.

**-¿Vienen?**-la vos cantarina de Laila los llamo, desconcertándolos.

**-Claro- **Castiel le guiño un ojo a Laila, en complicidad- **Pero creo que sería mejor quedarnos a solas**\- La castaña rio.

**-Haberlo dicho antes.**-Laila correspondió el gesto-**¡Suerte Sam!**\- hizo un ademan despidiéndose. La cara de Samanta no ardía, quemaba.

**-¡Laila!-** se separo del pelirrojo y comenzó una caminata a zancadas tras su amiga, le daría unas buenas patadas en el trasero, quizá así aprenda!

El pelirrojo solo reía mientras la seguía a su ritmo, claro que como el tenia piernas largas podría alcanzarle con facilidad.

Pero aun todo este asunto no borraba el hecho de los jodidos chocolates… ¿Algún consejo? Tal vez debería preguntarle a Ellen o Sarah. ¡POR DIOS! Incluso un consejo de Emily serviría!_ ¿¡Dónde demonios estaba!?_

* * *

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y giro sobresaltada sobre sus talones. Nada.

**-Em, ¿estás bien?-** la vos de Kentin la despertó.

**-Si…es solo que…**-se llevo una mano a los labios y mordió su dedo. Un gesto que tenía desde pequeña-** Sentí algo raro, no sé. Quizá sea solo cosa mía.**

El rio-**Probablemente.**

Ha… Adoraba esa sonrisa tan inocente, era adorable. Sin duda había cambiado al marcharse al campamento militar pero aun continuaba conservando su encanto. Ella lo miro de reojo y sonrió.

**-Eres lindo cuando sonríes-**dijo ella, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta estaba sonrojada y con las manos cubriendo su boca. Si algo recordaba a la perfección era el hecho de mencionarle lo adorable que era su novio le enfurecía.

Pero por extraño que parezca el solo sonrió de lado y la miro con una insostenible ternura.

**-Y tu eres linda cuando te sonrojas-**dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro-** Pareces un camaleón, te confundes perfectamente con tu cabello.**

Ella jadeo indignada e inflo sus cachetes.

**-¡Idiota, eres cruel!**-poso la manos en sus caderas y le enseño la lengua. Que infantil, pero adoraba ser su consentida. Se giro dándole la espalda y cruzándose de brazos.

**-Ya, sabes que bromeo-**sin voltear aun, pudo escuchar claramente el eco de las botas de combate acercándose. El la volteo lentamente y apoyo su frente contra la de ella.

¡Rayos! El sonrojo en ella aumento.

**-¿Lo ves…? Un camaleón-**rio él. Y esta vez su sonrojo no fue de vergüenza, sino de ira.

**-P-pues esta **_**camaleón**_** ¡se va!-** cuando intento voltearse para marcharse se vio atrapada por los labios de él. El beso fue corto, casi un flash. Pero lo suficiente como para borrar su irritación.

Oh…Tan suaves y dulces, con gusto a galletas de chocolate. Las que ella había orneado para él.

Era débil ante el. Muy débil.

**-Odio cuando haces eso…-**murmuro ella frustrada haciendo un puchero. El solo rio divertido.

**-Si dices eso, haciendo una carita tan linda, entonces me darán más ganas de provocarte**\- su tono era sugestivo e insinuante.

Rayos, sus mejillas estaban calentándose otra vez. No esta vez. No la vería sonrojarse nuevamente. Se giro sobre sus talones y camino a paso flash hacia el primer lugar que vio. _El gimnasio._

* * *

Si había algo que el adoraba era provocarle esos sonrojos tan lindos que daban ganas de comerse a la pelirroja de todas las maneras posibles.

Lo mejor de todo era que, ella era únicamente suya.

**-¿Adónde vas?**\- pregunto curioso cuando ella se giro dándole la espalda y comenzó a caminar.

**-A-A un lugar en donde no estés tu. –**en su voz destacaba el nerviosismo.

Kentin se pregunto si estaría avergonzada.

**-¿Por qué?**\- trato de ocultar su tono divertido.

**-No me veras sonrojada.**\- afirmo ella abriendo la puerta del gimnasio y entrando en el. Kentin esbozo una sonrisa de medio lado, oh… amaba este pequeño desafío.

Entro en el gimnasio y asomo su vista a los vestuarios donde la puerta oscilaba indicando que alguien había entrado allí.

**-Tan obvia…-**murmuro para si.

En la cancha había algunos chicos jugando, que no se molestaron en prestarle atención.

Camino tranquilamente hacia los vestuarios. Que conveniente que estuvieran uno frente a otro, así nadie sospecharía. Entro en el vestuario femenino, que estaba absolutamente vacio.

Bueno, casi. Su linda niña estaba escondida dentro.

**-Donde estará…**\- escucho el ruido de la ducha abriéndose y dio un respingo, enseguida su mente tuvo una idea perversa. Oh… que gran imaginación tenía esa chica, definitivamente hoy tomaba la iniciativa al tentarlo así.

Sigilosamente se acerco a las regaderas, a una en específico, de la que salía un vapor envolvente. Se quito la camisa lentamente y sonrió cuando su mano se poso en el borde de la puertilla.

Desde abajo podía ver claramente unos delicados pues desnudos. _Tan lindos…_

Empujo la portilla lentamente, pero cuando estaba a punto de saltar sobre su querida pelirroja alguien lo jalo del hombro haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio.

**-¿¡Que…-**estaba completamente desconcertado y exaltado. ¿Los habían descubierto?

_**NT: **__OMG! Los descubrieron! Los cacharon, les cagaron el mambo. O.O ¿Pero, quien? Otra vez, me disculpo por publicar tarde!_


	5. Chapter 5: Azul como el mar 4 part

**Capitulo 5: ****Azul como el mar 5 part.**

Kentin dio un respingo y quedo petrificado en el acto. Su mano aun estaba en la portilla.

Giro su vista y horrorizado, vio a su pequeña pelirroja**\- ¿Emily, pero porque?**-cayo en cuenta-** ¿Entonces quien…**\- señalo a la ducha algo desconcertado.

Al parecer sin controlar bien su volumen de voz.

**-¿Quién está ahí?**\- pregunto una vos masculina desde dentro de la ducha. Esperen… ¿¡masculina!?**\- He dicho ¿Quién está ahí? ¿Me estáis espiando chicos?**\- esta vez el sí reconoció la vos, era Boris, pero… ¿Qué hacia metido en el vestuario de las chicas?

La puerta oscilo abriéndose y Kentin se sobresalto.

Tomándolo por el antebrazo, Emily lo arrastro hacia dentro de uno de los cubículos. Cerró la portilla lentamente y luego ambos observaron por la rendija.

**-¿Por qué ese tipo esta aquí?**-murmuro Kentin. Ella no respondió, estaba tensa.

**-¿Hay alguien allí?-**Boris se fijo meticulosamente en todos los rincones donde podría caber una persona o mejor dicho donde podría caber un ratón. Ese tío sique era raro, es mas, Kentin tuvo que contener su risa al ver la forma tan poco masculina en la que la pequeña toalla se envolvía, al musculoso torso peludo del hombre.

Por otra parte estaba sufriendo un derrame cerebral por casi haberse metido en la boca del lobo. Terroríficas imágenes llegaron a su mente y un escalofrió lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, debería recompensar a la pelirroja por salvarle.

Boris seguía caminando de un lado a otro con sus pequeños y blancos pies. _¡Dios!_ ¿Cómo rayos pensó que eran lindos?

Mientras Kentin seguía recriminándose internamente el hecho de haber confundido los delicados pies de Emily, con los de Boris, este último estaba regresando a la ducha. Kentin fijo la vista en sus pies.

_¡Además eran Blancos!_ Eso le extraño, ya que el hombre tenía el torso y la cara bronceados. Los pensamientos estaban enredando la mente del chico. _Mierda, que pedazo de bestia._

**-¡Ha! Sabía que había alguien aquí-**la voz del hombre petrifico aun mas al muchacho ¿Qué tipo de situación era esa? Daba mucho de qué hablar, rayos.

El metido con una chica en una ducha de la escuela –aunque tenían la ropa puesta, que era una lástima-, y eso no era lo peor, incluso podrían llegar a pensar que intentaban espiar al profesor. _¡Ni dios lo permita!_

**-¿Por qué no contestaste chico? Me habías asustado-** A través de la rendija vieron como Boris suspiraba de alivio-** Creí que era un fisgón**.

Ahora si estaban en problemas, mierda. Debía pensar rápido.

Emily le dio un codazo en el esternón, despertándolo.

**-Contesta –** le susurro su pelirroja. Los ojos azules destacaban preocupación.

**-¿No deberías hacerlo tú? Este es el vestuario de las chicas…**-le susurro él.

Ella seguía ocultando su rostro.

**-Recuerda que hubo un cambio la semana pasada, tonto-** mierda, la realidad le pego, como si de una patada en el trasero se tratara.

Recordó claramente el acuerdo que había hecho la directora con los alumnos la semana pasada. Debido a una pequeña contingencia, cambiaron de lugar los vestuarios.

_¡Estúpido!_

Como medida preventiva para que el profesor no viese los pies de Emily, Kentin la cargo a manera nupcial, sorprendiéndola. Pero no consiguiendo ver su sonrojo, puesto que oculto su rostro entre los cabellos rojizos.

**-L- Lo siento profesor-**respondió al fin el chico, tratando inútilmente ocultar su nerviosismo-** E- Es que el entrenamiento me dejo fatigado y mis padres tuvieron una urgencia, asique entre tan apurado que no me di cuenta de que…**

**-Ya, ya**-lo interrumpió Boris-** No es necesario que me des explicaciones**\- el hombre sonaba feliz-** En cualquier caso, apúrate, no quieras preocupar a tus padres muchacho.**

Kentin suspiro aliviado, que conveniente que estuvieran jugando.

Miro a Emily e inminentemente fijo su mirada en ese mar azul oscuro que tanto le gustaba. Oh… era tan linda, los ojos de la chica eran la inocencia más pura.

El acerco su rostro al de ella, dándole un ligero beso en los labios.

Ella se contrajo pero no se resistió, una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en una esquina de su boca. Se le había ocurrido algo para volver a ver su lindo sonrojo.

**-Emily, juguemos a algo…**-murmuro él, aun contra sus labios.

**-¿Hm?**

**-Veremos cuanto soportas sin sonrojarte cariño-** la chica dio un respingo al escuchar eso ultimo, puso las manos en su pecho intentando separarse.

**-¿Qué estas pensando?-**susurro sobresaltada-** Estamos en los vestuarios, además el Señor Boris está del otro lado...**

Eso era cierto, pero hacia más interesante el asunto.

**-Entonces **–propuso el-** No hagas ruido-** sin dejarle replicar, junto su boca con la de ella.

Ella intentaba negarle el acceso y el supo que debía convencerla.

Beso la comisura de sus labios, luego otro beso, y otro. Ella suspiro. Lamio el labio inferior de la joven y luego lo mordisqueo, jugando con su boca.

Inmediatamente Emily entre abrió los labios dándole un completo acceso. Eso provoco un jadeo en el.

Puramente instintivo de la situación él la estrecho más fuertemente contra su cuerpo e introdujo su lengua lentamente en la húmeda cavidad de su boca.

Dulce sabor a fresas. Eso era lo que saboreaba. Fresas, dulces fresas. Nunca había querido comer una fruta tan desesperadamente. Un sonoro ronroneo escapo de lo más profundo de su agitado pecho._ Mierda,_ Su pantalón estaba cada vez más pequeño.

Su lengua jugaba con la de la pelirroja que comenzaba a respirar con dificultad, en un beso dulce y estremecedor. Lamentablemente se separo de ella lentamente, para recuperar el aliento.

Las mejillas de Emily estaban teñidas de un delicado color rosa y tenía sus tentadores y carnosos labios rosados entre abiertos, y húmedos por el provocativo beso. Los ojos azules de la chica eran un mar profundo de oscuridad y deseo.

Oh, el ver el rostro angelical de la joven de ese modo, era tentador. _Más…_ necesitaba ver más.

**-Emily**…- jadeo el nombre de la chica, y en un ligero movimiento la bajo y la acorralo contra la pared, al tiempo que una de sus manos sujetaba la canilla del agua- **No me odies por esto, cariño…**

Emily estaba aturdida, sus oídos pitaban y su respiración era vergonzosa. Alcanzo a oir solo una pequeña frase…pero, quizá abría escuchado mal.

* * *

¿Odiarlo, por qué?

La pregunta fue respondida cuando él giro su muñeca y el agua de la recadera comenzó a empaparlos.

Ella despertó de su aturdimiento con un jadeo sobresaltado-** ¿Qué haces?**\- le estepó, pero no hizo ningún movimiento.

**-¿No crees que Boris sospecharía si no escuchara el sonido del agua?**-remato él, en un susurro, mientras acercaba su rostro nuevamente. Sin importarle lo mojada que estuviera, en todos los sentidos posibles… ella se dejo, quería sentirlo otra vez. Esos suaves labios sabor chocolate…

El no la beso, pero se alejo para quitase la musculosa de color negro, por encima de la cabeza. Ella se mordió el labio inferior al ver los esculpidos abdominales y el increíble torso del chico.

A pesar de la tristeza que la golpeo cuando se fue a la escuela militar, debía admitirlo, el cambio tampoco le había sentado mal. Y es que estaba enamorada de ese chiquillo de gafas enormes, desde su primer encuentro.

Tuvo que contener un gemido cuando el deslizo sus manos por su torso para quitarle la blusa multicolor que llevaba puesta. Sus rodillas se volvieron de goma y de no haber sido porque el la tomo por la cintura, se hubiera desplomado en el suelo.

El contacto le hizo percatarse del duro bulto contra su vientre, que se contrajo por el contacto.

Encerrando su rostro con sus enorme manos, él acerco sus labios comenzando un nuevo beso, húmedo y caliente, como se sentía su cuerpo. Los jadeos de necesidad de parte de el la hicieron estremecer y ella gimió contra su boca.

Agradecida del sonido de la regadera.

**-Emily…**-murmuro él con voz ronca-** Tus piernas…**\- el chico la presiono aun mas contra si, y dando un pequeño salto ella enredo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

**-Ah…**-un suspiro salió de los labios del chico al tiempo que apoyaba la espalda de Emily contra los azulejos. El frio de la pared contra el calor que estaba sintiendo su cuerpo la hizo gemir.

Ella apretó los muslos alrededor de la cadera de Kentin, acercándose más a su pelvis, provocando que el jadeara. La joven comenzó a mecerse contra él mientras rodeaba su cuello con los brazos, enredando sus manos en la cabellera café.

El apretó su trasero, haciéndola gemir.

Kentin se separo de sus labios, comenzando a besar, mordisquear y lamer su cuello. Los aterciopelados labios fueron bajando hasta encontrarse con el blanco sostén que llevaba puesto.

El chico gruño con frustración y busco algo alterado el abrojo del incomodo brasier. Logrando su cometido y por fin liberando los pechos de ella.

Los ojos verdes de Kentin la devoraban con locura. Los pezones de ella se endurecieron al sentir el aliento del chico sobre uno de sus pechos, los labios de el besaron dulcemente, mordieron y repitieron el proceso con ambos.

Ella intento acallar sus gemidos, pero al no lograrlo agacho la cabeza y clavo los dientes en la clavícula de Kentin, provocando que el chico diera un grito, pero no de dolor.

**-¿Estás bien chico?**-la alarmada voz de Boris los sobresalto.

**-Si, el jabón se me callo en el pie, eso es todo-**contesto Kentin con la voz entrecortada, aun contra el pecho de ella, la mirada del chico era de lo mas juguetona.

Dejo sus pecho de lado y comenzó a subir la falda de Emily hasta su cintura, dejando ver debajo la empapada ropa interior.

Un siseo escapo de lo más profundo de su pecho. El deslizo su mano hasta la entrepierna de ella, luego con un dedo comenzó a acariciar esa zona erógena que lograba llevarla al borde de la locura, por sobre la ropa interior. Ni siquiera escucho la respuesta de Boris.

**-Ken…tin…**-la voz de ella se entrecortaba con cada caricia, cada jadeo, y cada gemido de ambos era cubierto por el sonido de la ducha.

Sus respiraciones se mezclaban con cada beso, lento y presuroso. Las terminaciones nerviosas de sus cuerpos reaccionaban con cada toque.

_No puedo más…_ y al parecer Kentin tampoco.

El gruño por lo bajo y sin previo aviso abrió la bragueta de sus pantalones militares, mientras ella se contoneaba para que siguiera con las caricias en su intimidad.

**-No puedo más…**-repitiendo las palabras que ella misma esta recitando en su mente, el arranco las finas bragas de encaje blanco. Eso no la molesto, estaba tan caliente que no le importaba nada.

Ayudándolo con manos temblorosas le bajo los boxes de color negro, que al parecer ya estaban quedando muy pequeños.

Las manos de ella se deslizaron por las caderas de él removiendo la molesta prenda, provocándole un estremecimiento y finalmente liberando toda su masculinidad.

El se acerco a su entrada lentamente, demasiado lento. Ella gimió de frustración contra su boca y apretó los muslos más fuerte en sus caderas. El gimió y mordió su labio, las ansias lo devoraron y entro en ella con una dura estocada. Sacudiendo su cuerpo con anticipo.

Ella grito, pero fue acallada por la boca de él, quien había comenzado un movimiento lento y sensual. Su pecho se contrajo y rozo el de Kentin, haciéndolo jadear.

**-Eres hermosa-**susurro el besando su cuello.

El bombeo de sus caderas fue aumentando el ritmo, al igual que su pulso cardiaco, dejando su mente en blanco mientras se besaban. Nada importaba ya…

Ella se sacudió y gritó contra su cuello mientras él hundía sus dientes en el hombro. Sus contracciones alrededor de su eje lo pusieron al borde y el orgasmo explotó en su columna vertebral haciéndolo temblar, junto con su propia liberación.

El chico cayó de rodillas con ella en brazos y con la respiración agitada.

Su expresión al llegar al éxtasis le fascinaba.

Ella sonrió y lo beso nuevamente- **Feliz Día de San Valentín…**

El chico correspondió el beso y también sonrió**\- Te amo…**

Ante esa declaración, Emily abrió los ojos como platos y su rostro comenzó a calentarse.

**-Te dije que vería ese lindo sonrojo nuevamente**\- sonrió victorioso.

**-También te amo, tonto-** susurrando esas palabras lo estrecho en un tierno abrazo.

Y ahora, mientras el acariciaba su cabello húmedo, se preguntaba cómo lo estarían pasando el resto de los enamorados.

_Espero que tan bien como yo…y también espéro no enfermarme…_

Recordando lo empapados que estaban ambos, rio restándole importancia. Era feliz, muy feliz, el mejor día del mundo.

* * *

_**NT: Las chicas querían saludarl s! **_

_**YO: **__¡Ba a llover, porque publique! Jaja! xD Bueno chicas, saluden a las lectoras._

_**Sarah:**__ ¿Por qué debería?_

_**Ellen: **__Por educación, para agradecer que lean nuestra historia._

_**Sarah: **__¡A la mierda la estúpida educación! _

_**Samanta:**__ ¡Sarah!_

_**Laila:**__ Ya chicas, no peleen._

_**Emily**__: Emm… bueno ¡Gracias a todas por leer!... perdonen, no soy una pervertida ^/^_

_**YO:**__ Hay ustedes, son terribles…Como sea. ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer y…_

_**Sarah:**__ ¡Comenten mierda!_

_**Ellen:**__ "Les agradeceríamos si lo hicieran"_, ¿te costaba decir eso?

**Sarah: **Púdrete reinita.

_**Samanta:**__ ¡Nos vemos en el próximo cap! …y saben, quizá "alguien" desaparezca…_

_**Sarah: **__¿Lo dices por Ellen no?_

_**Ellen:**__ ¡Callate!_

_**Samanta:**__ ¡Ya córtenla! O convenceré a la escritora de matarlas en la historia._

_**YO:**__ ¡A mi no me metan! La historia seguirá asi .I. ¡Gracias!* saludo general* y beso-tes. Un abrazo psicológico. _


	6. Chapter 6: Un mundo gris 5 part

_NT: Estoy de viaje en…. Alguna parte del mundo! xD pero siguo escribiendo! Beso-tes a mis lector s! perdónenme por lo que suceda a continuación!_

_**Laila: **__T-Tengo un mal presentimiento…_

_**Ellen: **__No eres la única…_

_**Sarah: **__… Espero que suceda algo "interesante"_

_**Samanta:**__ ¡Sarah!_

_**Sarah: **__Bueno, solo decía... _

_**Emily: **__¡Les dedicamos un abrazo a Karen y a Natsuki007!_

_**YO:**__ Gracias a todas/os por seguir leyendo. ¡Te quiero Karen! Jaja! xD También te amo Natsu. Sigue escribiendo._

_**Ellen:**__ ¡Besos y abrazos!_

* * *

**Capitulo 6: ****Un mundo gris 6 part.**

**-Ya está tardando…**-murmuro Laila casi comiéndose las uñas.

Samanta podía notar el nerviosismo de su amiga a mil kilómetros de distancia.

Ni siquiera el cantar frente a un millón de personas ponía tan nerviosa a la castaña. No como lo hacia el alvino.

**-Ya, deja de preocuparte**\- se quejo Castiel, que acariciaba la espalda de Samanta, que estaba sentada en sus piernas como una niña pequeña.

Samanta casi podría ronronear como un gatito al sentir las manos del pelirrojo tocándola tan gentilmente.

De no ser por la angustia de su amiga.

**-No estoy preocupada…** respondió Laila, mordiendo la uña de su pulgar-** Solo algo inquieta… **

Castiel suspiro pesadamente.

Samanta lo miro de reojo y luego se centro en su amiga.

**-¿Y por qué no vas a buscarlo?-**sugirió la morena.

Laila elevo de mirada, en ella se notaba un brillo lleno de cariño.

El pelirrojo detuvo sus carisias y Samanta juraría que se tenso.

Castiel bufo-** ¿No les parece que si Lysandro se fue a otro lugar para contestar, fue para que no lo molestaran?**\- le dedico una mirada a la castaña.

Por alguna razón Sam le escuchaba… ¿nervioso?

_Nah_… debía ser su imaginación.

**-Castiel tiene razo…**

**-¿Y desde cuando tu le haces caso?-** inquirió la morena.

La castaña pareció quedar en trance.

**-Pero…**

**-Lys te adora. Quizá no sea muy expresivo. Pero le gustas mucho y estoy segura de que no se molestara-** aseguro Sam-** Ahora ve.**

En el rostro de Laila se dibujo una radiante sonrisa y corrió hacia la puerta del techo.

**-Gracias… -**fue lo último que se escucho antes de que la puerta se cerrase.

Castiel maldijo por lo bajo.

Samanta enarco una ceja mirándolo de reojo.

Busco situarse mejor en sus piernas y luego paso las manos alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo.

**-¿Y a ti que te pasa?-** le pregunto Samanta.

El chico hizo la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiro pesadamente.

**-Había una razón por la cual no quería que fuera a buscar a Lysandro-** maldijo nuevamente y se froto las sienes.

Sam frunció el ceño-** ¿Y esa razón es…?**

El chico la miro y luego suspiro nuevamente.

Algo andaba mal. Muy mal. Un mal presentimiento inundo el pecho de la morena.

**-Presiento que lo descubrirás pronto…**

* * *

_¿Dónde estará?_

Llevaba un rato buscando al alvino, que no daba señales de vida por ningún lado.

Laila decidió seguir el consejo de Sam e ir a buscar a Lys… el problema era que no sabia por donde empezar.

**-Hola Laila-** Una voz conocida la desconcertó de su búsqueda.

La castaña se giro para encontrarse con una pelirroja de ojos verdes, que sonreía de oreja a oreja. A su lado estaban una pequeña chica de cabello violeta y ojos del mismo tono.

**-Hola Iris-**saludo la castaña a la pelirroja-** Hola Violeta**\- haciendo referencia a la pequeña.

**-¿Estás bien? Te veo apurada-** señalo Iris.

**-Si-**La castaña sonrió, casi forzadamente-** Díganme chicas ¿Han visto a Lysandro?**

**-Creo que estaba en el patio**\- respondió Violeta.

Laila casi salta sobre la chica.

**-¡Gracias!**\- tomo las manos de Violeta entre las suyas y sonrió radiante.

Estaba feliz.

La desconcertada Violeta no supo cómo reaccionar e Iris quedo con la misma expresión de shock.

Sin mas que decir, la castaña se fue corriendo en dirección al patio.

Dejando a sus dos amigas con cara de… como diría Sarah: "focas con retraso mental"

Al salir al patio pudo ver algunos alumnos, pero ni rastro de su novio ¿Se había equivocado Violeta?

Por si acaso debía buscar un poco más.

Sus pasos distraídos la encaminaron al club de básquet, donde se disputaba un pequeño partido.

Al verla asomar la cabeza un moreno que tenia rastas en el cabello, le saludo con un ademan.

El chico pareció decirles algo a sus amigos y luego se le acerco.

**-Hola Laila, hace mucho que no te veo por aquí-** saludo el moreno.

Laila sonrió-** Lo mismo digo, Dajan.**

**-¿Alguna de ustedes quisiera participar de un partido femenino la próxima semana?**\- pregunto el Dajan, desconcertándola por completo del motivo inicial por el que había entrado allí.

**-No lo sé, les preguntare a las chicas luego. Pero no te aseguro nada.**

**-Y entonces dime…**-prosiguió Dajan-** ¿Qué te trae por aquí?**

**-Estoy buscando a Lysandro ¿No le has visto?**\- Laila enseño una débil sonrisa.

**-N-No, es decir, por aquí no ha venido…-** respondió girando la vista algo ¿nervioso?

**-Ya veo**\- ella bajo la mirada al suelo.

_¿Violeta se equivoco?_

**-Por cierto-** dijo Dajan aclarándose la garganta-** A la que si vi fue a Emily… y a ese chico, el que le gusta.**

**-Kentin**-corrigió ella gentilmente.

-**Sí, ese-**El chico enarco una ceja y se rasco la cabeza-** Por alguna razón llevaban puestos sus chándales, aunque que yo sepa no estuvieron jugando en la cancha.**

A ella también le pareció extraño pero no dijo nada al respecto.

**-Bueno Dajan, te veo luego. Debo seguir buscando a mi olvidadizo novio**-ella hizo un ademan que fue correspondido por casi todos dentro del gimnasio-** No te preocupes, le preguntare a las chicas si están interesadas en el partido.**

Le giño un ojo al chico antes de salir del gimnasio.

Al cerrar la puerta suspiro y luego camino en la única dirección que le quedaba.

El club de jardinería. Solo esperaba que el alvino estuviera allí.

Sus pasos eran pesados. Miro su reloj de muñeca. El receso estaba por terminar.

¿Por qué Leigh tardaba tanto en hablar con Lysandro?

En el club había miles de flores, de todos los tipos y de diversos colores, pero lo que mas destacaba de todo ese lugar definitivamente era el invernadero.

Iluminado por los rayos del sol.

El lugar más tranquilo de todos en definitiva.

_Seguro esta allí…_

Ella camino a paso ligero por el camino de piedras, los tacos negros no la incomodaban, de hecho ya estaba acostumbrada a usarlos.

Su mano se poso en el picaporte de la puerta de madera y cuando la empujo para abrirla. Bueno digamos que no sabía lo que sentía con exactitud.

Su cuerpo se congelo en la entrada, sus manos se helaron y su sangre se congelo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par…

Dentro del invernadero estaban su novio, y la razón por la que preparo los chocolates el dia anterior, Nina.

El alvino estaba apoyado contra una de las mesas donde ponían algunas plantas, sosteniendo los hombros de la pequeña bruja que lo estaba… besando.

_No…No…_

El pecho de Laila se oprimió.

No supo como el picaporte soporto la presión de su agarre, ni como se acerco a los implicados tan rápido que ni ella se dio cuenta.

El caso es que los había separado de un tirón en los hombros. Nina casi cae de espaldas o Laila deseo que lo hubiese hecho.

**-¿Laila?**\- Lysandro parecía desconcertado.

**-¿¡Que haces tú aquí!?**-chillo la pequeña bruja.

De la impotencia y rabia ella levanto una mano, lista para quitarle la cara de muñeca a la insoportable enana.

Pero antes de que pudiera asestar el golpe, su mano quedo tendida en el aire. O eso creyó, su mente era invadida por la ira.

Ni siquiera sintió cuando Lysandro la tomo de la muñeca. Los ojos de Laila se abrieron incrédulos.

**-¿Por qué…**-murmuro ella bajando la cabeza. Su pecho subía y bajaba. Sus ojos escocían, y su corazón… se apretaba cada vez más. No, no quería llorar. Sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente.

**-Laila, tranquilízate…-**_¿¡Lo decía en cerio!?_

Un gemido de impotencia salió de su pecho.

**-¿¡Por que la defiendes!?**\- grito con voz quebrada y la presión en sus ojos aumento.

El hecho de que lo hubiese forzado cruzo por su mente, pero esto...

_No…no llores. No lo hagas…_ fue demasiado tarde.

Lysandro se había vuelto solo una mancha borrosa al igual que todo a su alrededor. Ella sintió claramente como sus mejillas se humedecían por las lágrimas.

Sus piernas se movieron por si solas hasta salir como alma que lleva el diablo por la puerta.

No quería verlo, nunca, nunca. _¡Nunca más!_

Ahora comprendía por que el mundo era de color gris... Su corazón se había hecho tizas...

* * *

_**NT: **__jaja! xD perdónenme! Era necesario hacerlos sufrir :3 soy bien masoquista ! me disculpo por hacer el capitulo tan cortito, me dijeron que escribo mucho -_-… ¿Es verdad?_


End file.
